Sakura Kiss
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Sakuno se ha hundido en la depresión por la partida de Ryoma, pero al mismo tiempo está feliz por el reencuentro con su padre, quien es profesor en la Escuela para Súper ricos Ouran High School Crossover POT x Ouran High School Host Club RyoSaku


_**Sakura Kiss**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen.**_

**-Hola!!!!!! Sé que es muy irresponsable de mi parte inventar otra historia y dejar inconclusas las demás pero… u.u…. ¡No lo puedo evitar! ;-; Es que acabo de ver la serie completa de "Ouran High School Host Club", y me enamoré completamente de los personajes. Cada uno tenía un carisma que ¡Wa+.+ Especialmente ésos gemelos +¬+ Soy una loca, lo acepto u.u, pero es que encontré un lindo quinteto amoroso!!!!! Para los que conocen la serie sabrán identificarlos … pues hablo de:**

**Tamaki**

**x**

**Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru**

**x**

**Kyouya **

**¿A que no se ve lindo? n.n Aunque en el último capítulo se nota que Haruhi siente algo por Tamaki u.u….. pero yo quería que sintiera algo por Hikaru ¬¬ , y pues Kaoru en el anime se ve que no siente mucho por Haruhi, sólo se preocupa de que hará él una vez esté solo, ya que captó bastante bien que a su hermano gemelo (Hikaru) siente algo por la chica (En el manga sí que siente algo por Haruhi, sólo que lo esconde porque se da cuenta de que a Hikaru también le atrae, y no quiere herirlo… ¡Qué hermoso! ;-;.) Y Kyouya… su papá lo quiere prometer con Haruhi y… en un capítulo Honey-kun con Mori-sempai hablan de las relaciones de los cinco y también hablan de Kyouya así que… ¡A Ootori Kyouya le gusta Haruhi Fujioka! ò.o ……………. Pero me estoy desviando mucho del tema así que continuemos con el fic u.u…… Yo quería hacer un fic de Ouran, pero no se me da mucho escribir con anime que tienen tantas caritas chibi!!!!!!!!!!! (Aunque eso me guste mucho ) Así que intentaré con éste crossover loco que se me ocurrió una noche mientras escuchaba música del Host Club. Y como a mí me gustan mucho los líos amorosos haré muchos enredos Muajajajajajajajajajaaj!!!!!!!! ) . **

**Y para comenzar … el Disclaimer!!!! Que lo dará Ryoma Echizen junto con Hikaru Hitachiin!!!!!!**

**Ryoma: Espera ¿Qué hace éste aquí? ò.o **

**Hikaru: lo mismo que tú imbécil u.u**

**- Maa, maa. No se peleen n.n Pues como éste es un crossover pensé en que…**

**Ryoma: ¡Pensaste! O.O ¡Apocalipsis! .**

**- Ejem! ¬¬ Pensé que tendría que hacer trabajar a personajes de ambos bandos ù.u**

**H****ikaru: Ouran High School Host Club le pertenece a Hatori Bisco y no... ****¡No puedo! ¡Necesito a Kaoru! ò.o ¿Dónde has dejado a mi hermano? Las cosas salen más divertidas cuando trabajo con él ù.u… no con éste amargado ¬¬**

**Ryoma: ¿Amargado? ò.o**

**Hikaru: ¿Qué? ¿estás sordo? ¬¬ **

**Ryoma: ¡Cállate colorín! ¬¬ Tienes los ojos más feos que he visto ù.u**

**Hikaru: ¬¬U Los tuyos son del mismo color baka.**

**Ryoma: ¡Renuncio! ò.o ¡Si hay insultos por parte del personal hacia mi persona tengo derecho a largarme! ù.u**

**- Ryoma, no fantasees ¬¬U…**

**Ryoma: ¿A qué te refieres? ò.o**

**Hikaru: Tú eres parte del personal ¬¬**

**Ryoma: ¡Ejem! ù//u… pues…**

**- u.u Uff! Bueno, para suavizar un poco las cosas he traído a Kaoru y Sakuno (Aparecen ambos)**

**Sakuno: o.o (Mirando intensamente a Hikaru) **

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**Sakuno: ¡Tú debes ser el hermano de Kaoru-kun! ¿Hikaru-kun no?**

**Hikaru: Yeap! **

**Kaoru: Ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki, y me cayó bien **

**Hikaru: ¡Otro juguete! ¬v¬**

**Sakuno: o.o ¿Ah?**

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**- Bueno, ahora que ya algunos están conociéndose n.n, es hora de empezar el fic.**

**Ryoma: Falta nuestro Disclaimer ¬¬**

**- ¡So so! o.o ¡Arigatou Ryoma! Dilo tú **

**Ryoma: Iada (No quiero) ù.u**

**- ¬¬… Sakuno **

**Sakuno: ¿Hai? o.o**

**- ¿Puedes decir el Disclaimer de POT? **

**Sakuno: ¡Hai! **** The Prince Of Tenis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi…**

**Kaoru y Hikaru: ¡Y Ouran High School Host Club es posesión de Hatori Bisco! **

**Ryoma: ¬¬ ¡Tsk!**

**- ¡Ahora con el fic! n.n**

**Kaoru: ¡Ne Sakuno! **

**Ryoma: "¿Por qué la llama por su nombre de pila? ¬¬"**

**Sakuno: ¿Nani? o.o**

**Hikaru: ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? **

**Sakuno: Etto o.o….**

**Ryoma: Ella no quiere ¬¬**

**Kaoru y Hikaru: Le preguntamos a ella ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Pero ahora debe salir conmigo ù.u**

**Sakuno: ¿Adónde? o.o**

**Ryoma: A… a… Le debo dar clases de tenis ù/u**

**Kaoru: Demo, Sakuno me dijo que sólo eran los sábados ¬¬**

**Hikaru: Y hoy es Lunes ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Pues yo la entreno cuando quiero y quiero que sea hoy ò.o**

**Sakuno: Pero y mi raqueta o.o….. (Ryoma la agarra de la cintura y se la lleva arrastrando)**

**Ryoma: Tengo muchas, ahí te prestaré una ù.u**

**Sakuno: Nos vemos u.u (Ambos desaparecen)**

**Kaoru y Hikaru: Mmm ¬w¬… Es lo mismo que con nuestro señor, será divertido estar aquí **

**- o.o… ahora sí que sí el fic u.u**

**-**_**¡Bienvenida a Ouran!-**_

- Habían pasado 2 años desde que Ryoma se despidiera de Japón y Seigaku. Los tenistas ahora cursaban ya el instituto superior, dejando a los Juniors el rango de titulares, pero a pesar de eso seguían practicando aquel deporte que los unió a todos… pero la historia no se centra en ellos, sino en la jovencita de ojos rojizos de nombre Sakuno Ryuzaki. Su cabello seguía tan largo como el de años atrás, pero aquella vivaz chispa que se reflejaba en sus orbes había desaparecido. La ida del príncipe había significado mucho para ella, y ni siquiera las propuestas de otros chicos la animaba. En los estudios seguía tan aplicada como siempre fue, aunque ganas le faltaban. Tomoka hacía de todo para derribar aquella faceta estoica de su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que lo que le faltaba estaba ahora en EE.UU.

- ¿Para qué me llamabas Obaa-san?- Preguntó Sakuno cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la entrenadora. –Estaba repasando para entrar activa al colegio-

- Pues creo que ahora deberás meter la nariz más a fondo en ésos libros- Dijo Sumire sin quitar la vista de unos papeles en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Que yo sepa los exámenes iniciales de tercero de secundaria no son tan duros en Seigaku- dijo algo confundida Sakuno.

- Porque no son los exámenes de Seigaku los que tendrás que realizar Sakuno- Levantó su mirada hacia su nieta, quien sólo abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Tu padre se ha dado a conocer- El rostro de Sakuno se tornó pálido, pero su expresión no cambió.- Sé que es difícil crecer sin un padre, y que aparezca así de repente es…-

- ¿Qué relación tiene eso con mis estudios?- Interrumpió tajante. Sumire sólo suspiró.

- Es profesor de un Instituto muy prestigioso...¿Conoces Ouran?- Sakuno quedó paralizada unos pocos segundos, pero logró asentir con la cabeza.- Te ha matriculado ya para cursar tu Tercero de Secundaria en aquel lugar…- Sakuno no respondió-… Empiezas en una semana, tu uniforme llegará mañana por correo y te mudarás al internado del instituto.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Tu padre quiere pasar algo de tiempo contigo-Sakuno bajó la cabeza- Pero si te quieres negar, podríamos hablar con él y hacerle cambiar de opinión.- Le incentivó.

- Está bien Obaa-san, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho- Contestó con una sutil sonrisa, cosa que alegró un poco a Sumire.- entonces, ahora debo estudiar con más empeño- Y sin más salió, dejando a la entrenadora con la vista en la puerta.

- Sakuno…- Estaba profundamente preocupada por su nieta, sonreía sólo en contadas ocasiones, y era un gesto tan imperceptible que apenas y curvaba sus labios. Suspiró cansada, pensando en que ojalá este nuevo cambio le haga un bien a Sakuno.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ¿¡Cómo que te vas?!- Sakuno no hizo caso a la exagerada exclamación de su amiga y siguió poniendo ropa en su bolso. -¡Sakuno! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?-

- Me enteré ayer en la noche- Respondió con la voz fría..

- Pero pudiste haber llamado…- Acusó un poco avergonzada de hacer enojar a la pelirroja.

- Necesitaba pensar- Cerró la cremallera de su equipaje y la juntó con los demás bolsos, amontonados en una esquina de la habitación.- Mi bus parte en una hora, y sabes que el Terminal no me queda nada cerca- Sacó su chaqueta del perchero, ya que el tiempo afuera no le sonreía ése día. Tomoka miró entristecida a Sakuno, pensando que años atrás, si hubiera ocurrido una despedida así de repentina, ésta hubiera derramado un mar de lágrimas con ella por la inminente separación. – Bueno, ya me debo ir- Se giró y clavó firmemente sus rubíes ojos en los lagrimosos de Tomoka.- Espero que no bajes tus notas por una cosa tan trivial como esta ¿Verdad?- La de coletas se limitó a asentir y aguantar el llanto- Espero verte en las vacaciones… Tomo-chan- Tomoka no aguantó y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga .- Sé que extrañabas que te llamara así, pero no es para tanto- Sakuno la separó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa, pequeña, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.- De verdad te extrañaré, no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho- Tomoka se separó y le sonrió con ganas.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa. Sakuno llegó sin inconveniente ni apuro al Terminal y viajó de lo más tranquila a lo que sería su hogar.

**- **¿Señorita Ryuzaki?- Preguntó un hombre bien vestido y con facciones neutras. Sakuno apenas y había salido del bus cuando éste se presentó ante ella, pero de todos modos asintió en respuesta. – Sígame, su padre le espera- Por primera vez desde que le habían anunciado que partiría, se sintió nerviosa.

**- **¿Y… mis cosas?-

- Se encontrarán en su habitación cuando vuelva de su visita- El hombre la guió entre toda la multitud que había en el terminal, y Sakuno vio a lo lejos un auto de lo más lujoso, tan brillante como si fuera comprado hace muy poco. Cuando el hombre le abrió la puerta del auto, se sintió un poco incómoda ante tanta cortesía. – Será breve, ya que como se acerca el período de clases estará un poco ocupado- Echó a andar el motor y partieron, y en todo el viaje, Sakuno se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

…………...

-¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi!- La joven desvió su vista del libro para mirar al entusiasta Tamaki que se acercaba.

- ¿Qué pasa sempai?- Preguntó dejando el libro encima de la mesa y acomodándose en el sofá que había en la Tercera Sala de Música.

-¡Mi padre…!- Tamaki fue interrumpido por los gemelos que se lanzaron encima de éste.

- ¡Otro plebeyo en el Colegio!- Gritaron al unísono. Haruhi abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- Vaya ¿Ha habido otra beca?-

- No… es… eso...- Gimió el King bajo los pies de los pelirrojos. Kyouya se acercó a ellos, con los ojos clavados en su común libro de datos.

- La joven, Sakuno Ryuzaki, ingresó gracias por sus lazos familiares con un profesor de la academia.- Explicó.

- ¿Y a qué curso?- Preguntó con curiosidad Honey.

- Tercero de Secundaria- Hikaru y Kaoru se lamentaron, y Tamaki se levantó bruscamente mandando a volar a los hermanos Hitachiin.

- ¡Haruhi, debes entablar amistad con ella!- Haruhi lo miró con cara de "Y otra vez con lo mismo".- ¡Así recuperarás tu lado femenino y además recordarás viejos tiempos en que compartías con plebeyos!- Exclamó dramáticamente, bajo la cansada mirada de su "hija".

- Aunque…- Los jóvenes posaron su mirada en la única chica-… de alguna forma siento que aunque no la busquemos, entablaremos una relación con ella.-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakuno cerró la puerta de su ahora cuarto, dispuesta a dormir. La conversación con su padre se había pospuesto, ya que éste había sido citado a una junta de profesores de Ouran. Se dio una ducha rápida y dejó listo su uniforme café para el día de mañana. Las clases para los alumnos antiguos había comenzado aquel mismo día, pero como ella era una especie de estudiante especial, la dejaron asistir oficialmente hasta el día de mañana. Se acostó, cerró los ojos y pensó en su padre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Atención estudiantes!- Los de secundaria inmediatamente se sentaron y guardaron silencio ante el llamado del profesor.- Primero que nada les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo año de Tercero de Secundaria, y espero que…- Sakuno, desde afuera del aula, escuchaba nerviosa e impaciente al profesor. Miró por largo rato su inquieto pie, y alisó su corta falda marrón unas cinco veces, luego desvió su mirada a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose aún de los lujos del Instituto, con sus techos extremadamente altos, sus enormes y hermosas lámparas de cristal y las paredes que parecieran fueran de mármol; aquel instituto parecía más una mansión. - .. además, éste año se integrará una nueva alumna…- Sakuno volvió a fijar su mirada en la elegante puerta de la sala, tragando saliva-… no está muy acostumbrada a las comodidades que ustedes tienen, ni mucho menos a la educación, así que espero sean amables con ella…- Sakuno se sintió fuera de lugar-…¡Señorita, adelante!- La joven abrió la pesada puerta, y sintió que era el centro de atención- Preséntese por favor- Dijo el maestro de manera gentil, y la casi-pelirroja relajó un poco sus músculos.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno- Hizo una reverencia cordial y fingió una sonrisa. Se sentó en el único puesto vacío que había y no hizo más que poner atención en la clase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaba sentada en el césped leyendo absorta un libro de literatura, completamente sola y cómoda, sólo con el sonido de algunas pequeñas aves cantoras. La clase de hoy, a pesar de ser oficialmente la segunda del año, había sido productiva. No paró de tomar apuntes en todo el rato, a pesar de que casi nadie lo hacía. Quizás sólo era una especie de repaso, pero para ella era muy importante ponerse al día, así que no le importó tener la mano un poco acalambrada después. Terminó de leer el capítulo quince y cerró el libro, no sin antes colocar un separa-hojas. Levantó la mirada y recorrió con sus ojos rubíes el patio trasero del Instituto. Parecía un cuento, con el césped cortado uniformemente, los arbustos hermosamente podados, las numerosas piletas y la gran cantidad de árboles. Tal tranquilidad le robó una sonrisa del rostro, y eso le animó para tocar alguna melodía. Recordó vagamente que al tratar de encontrar su aula se había topado con varias salas de música. Miró su reloj y sonrió aún más al ver que tenía suficiente tiempo para encontrar alguna y pasar un buen rato allí dentro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Éste día ha sido bastante suave, a decir verdad- Comentó Haruhi mientras hacía alguna tarea en la mesa del Host Club.

- Eso es porque aún no son las tres, recuerda que ahí llegan más clientas- Le respondió Kyouya sacando cálculos en el sofá.

- Entonces hay que irse preparando…- Contestó la chica resignada.- A propósito…- Levantó la mirada hacia Kyouya- ¿Han sabido algo de aquella joven Sakuno?-

- No – Miró curioso a Haruhi - ¿A qué se debe tal interés?-

- Pues que me gustaría conocerla, a ver si entablo relación con una persona normal en éste colegio- Tamaki se sobresaltó.

- ¿Acaso no nos consideras normales?-Preguntó con el rostro al borde del llanto.

- No- Respondió indiferente, y Tamaki sintió que caía.

- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpen!- El Host Club se giró para divisar a una joven con el uniforme de secundaria, asomada apenas en la entrada.- Ya me voy- Sakuno se preparaba para salir cuando el hombre de lentes habló.

- ¿Ryuzaki Sakuno, verdad?- La casi-pelirroja se detuvo y miró entre sorprendida y desconfiada a su sempai.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Apenas llevo aquí…- Miró su reloj-… cinco horas-

- ¡Porque es Kyouya! ¡Él lo sabe todo!- Escuchó que dijo un pequeño con uniforme de instituto. Sakuno miró a Kyouya, y abrió grande los ojos al ver que en sus manos descansaba una libreta.

"_Todas las mañanas debes tomar dos vasos de leche"_

"_Pero aunque tome leche no creceré más rápido"_

Se quedó absorta ante tales recuerdos, en ésos tiempos en que él aún estaba con ella, en el que ella era ella, no la joven seria de ahora.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Sakuno parpadeó confundida.

- No, es que he recordado algo- Haruhi supo ése "algo" era "alguien".

- Has dicho que estabas buscando una sala de música ¿Tocas algún instrumento?- Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Si, violín- Tamaki, saliendo de su estado de "depresión", se acercó animoso y feliz hasta Sakuno.

- ¿Sabes alguna melodía clásica para acompañar al piano?- Los demás se acercaron interesados.

- Varios, a decir verdad. Pero toca algo y yo luego te acompañaré- Sonrió emocionada- Quizás no sea muy buena en deportes, pero puedo sacar enseguida una melodía una vez la escucho.

- ¡Entonces, mientras esperamos a las clientas, toquemos algo!- Tamaki fue corriendo hasta el piano de cola, se sentó y miró ensimismado el teclado, eligiendo que melodía tocar..

- ¿Clientas?- Repitió confundida.

- Éste es el Host Club, bienvenida- Dijeron los gemelos cerca de su oído. Sakuno se separó algo asustada.

- ¿Host Club?- Los pelirrojos iban a decir algo, pero la melodía proveniente del piano los interrumpió. Sakuno se giró maravillada ante aquella pieza, sabía cual era: _**El Canon de Pachelbel, **_una melodía romántica y triste a la vez. Sigilosa, se acercó al piano, y encima de éste, reposaba un violín, brillante y tentador, que invitaba a tocarlo. Con los ojos luminosos lo acomodó entre su cuello y hombro, levantó con cuidado el arco y acompañó al joven rubio en aquella pieza.

- Es hermoso…- Murmuró Haruhi, y los hermanos Hitachiin asintieron, sin quitar la vista de aquellos dos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Secó el sudor de su frente, decepcionado de los partidos ganados. Estados Unidos era un lugar enorme y variado, pero a la hora de encontrar buenos jugadores uno no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Guardó su raqueta y se acercó a la salida, pero la masa de prensa se acercó nuevamente a acosarlo.

- ¿Cómo se siente el haber ganado por segunda vez el Torneo de…?-

- Nada- Respondió cortante.

- Nos han dicho que planeas regresar a Japón ¿Es…?-

- Si- Logró avanzar unos pocos metros, pero los periodistas pusieron más vehemencia en bloquearle la salida.

- ¿Retomarás tus estudios allá?-

- Si-

-¿En qué Instituto?-

- Ouran- Hubo un corto silencio.

- Es una Academia prestigiosa- El joven asintió- Pero deberán sentirse orgullosos de recibir al deportista del momento.- Esperaron una respuesta, y éste no contestó- ¿Qué opinas de estudiar en una Escuela para súper ricos, Ryoma Echizen?-

- Todos los colegios me dan lo mismo- Y dando por finalizada la entrevista, se escabulló hacia los camarines.

………………………..To Be Continued…………………………………………………

**- Ahorita no tengo tiempo para agregar mis comentarios y los de mis personajes del mi fic , así que espero sus reviews xD.**


End file.
